Teus Sinais
by Luthie- T.N
Summary: ... me confundem da cabeça ao pés...


**Disclaimer: **Sait Seyia – The Lost Canvas não me pertence. Não mesmo. U_U

A música usada também não.

**Resumo:** Teus sinais me confundem da cabeça aos pés...

**Aviso: **O de sempre: Fic YAIO! Minos x Albáfica. Não gosta, não leia! Ah, e é songfic também.

**Notas iniciais: **Bem, minha primeira tentativa de me aventurar no fandom, então não sejam muito cruéis, sim?

A ideia veio da letra da música mesmo. Escolhi esse par porque acho os dois juntos muito legal. As partes em negrito, centralizadas, são as partes da música **"Te devoro"** do Djavan.

* * *

**Teus Sinais**

Mais de duzentos anos tinham se passado desde que Atena usara seu selo para manter os 108 espectros de Hades "mortos", porém agora este se rompeu, e as estrelas malignas estavam prontas mais uma vez para andar sobre a Terra e lutar pelos desejos de seu Imperador.

Dos 108 espectros, os três mais importantes eram os três juízes: Radamanthys de Wyvern, Aiacos de Garuda e Minos de Griffon.

Nessa primeira investida contra os Santos de Atena, o terceiro juiz veio pessoalmente desafiar aos cavaleiros de ouro, e, foi assim que eles se encontraram.

**Teus sinais  
Me confundem da cabeça aos pés**

À primeira vista, aquele homem não se parecia com um guerreiro. Um belo homem, em meio a um belo jardim, de fato não era o que esperava.

Ele estava sentado sobre algumas colunas tombadas, os bonitos cabelos, de uma cor azul pálida, voavam com o vento, de uma maneira hipnotizante. O juiz se permitiu um tempo de contemplação, uma análise profunda dele.

**Mas por dentro eu te devoro**

E então seus subordinados idiotas se lançassem contra o fabuloso jardim, num claro desafio a sua mais fabulosa rosa, até que, atingidos pela ira venenosa das belas plantas, caíram mortos.

O belo cavaleiro se adiantou, erguendo a cabeça e deixando que seus oponentes vissem seus olhos.

**Teu olhar  
Não me diz exato quem tu és  
Mesmo assim eu te devoro**

E que olhos tinha! De um azul escuro, forte. Indômitos olhos. Olhos que falavam de um orgulho, de uma solidão e de uma doçura nata. Ou talvez fosse apenas o que ele, Minos queria ver naquele olhar.

O juiz soube, olhando naqueles olhos, naquele momento, que essa seria uma das lutas mais interessantes de sua vida, nessa e nas próximas guerras. Soube que aquele oponente seria o SEU oponente, por mais dispostos que estivessem os soldados em lutar. Era ele, Minos, quem ceifaria a vida da rosa, tinha certeza.

**Te devoraria a qualquer preço**

**Porque te ignoro ou te conheço**

**(...)**

Mas antes, claro, teria que permitir que ele se provasse, provasse o poder que semelhante beleza era capaz de ocultar. Assim, permitiu que os outros lutassem - ou tentassem lutar. Viu todos fracassarem, enquanto o encantador cavaleiro não abandonava nunca aquela determinação singela, ou aquela beleza deslumbrante que fez a ele, naquele momento distrair-se em algo que não era a luta.

Ele, a alva rosa: Albáfica de Peixes.

**É um milagre  
Tudo o que Deus criou  
Pensando em você**

Como poderia semelhante beleza habitar um mundo tão impuro quanto esse? De onde veio a inspiração divina para se fazer tal criatura? Ou terá sido o contrário? O criador teria se inspirado naquela pele nívea e sem marcas, totalmente impecável, para criar a luz pálida das estrelas? E aquela determinação? Viria da força primordial, ou foi ela a inspiradora para a força em si?

**Fez a via-láctea  
Fez os dinossauros**

Sim, porque, além de belo, o homem era um cavaleiro valoroso, que em pouco tempo aniquilou aqueles seres tão inferiores a ele.

E Minos soube que era ele que estava destinado a vencer ao Santo de Ouro. Algum propósito maior fez com que assim fosse, sem lógica, sem sentido, mas era assim.

E então eles lutaram, Minos usou seu melhor golpe, o "Marionete Cósmica" e tratou de quebrar toda aquela perfeição que lhe desafiava.

Achou, claro, que seria mais fácil, mas adorou o fato de que a beleza se mostrava valente, e que a rosa soubesse usar de seus espinhos para se defender.

Sabia que estava ferindo o corpo e o orgulho- ambos belos – do homem que lutava consigo, mas achou que as coisas eram simplesmente assim, que tinham que ser dessa forma.

Assim, quando o deixou caído, esvaindo-se em sangue, com os ossos do corpo quase que completamente fraturados, não pôde deixar de sentir certa pena, afinal estaria privando o mundo de uma das criaturas mais belas que ele poderia possuir.

Quando partiu, ainda tinha em mente quebrar aquilo que o cavaleiro tinha lutado para proteger- a pequena vila nos arredores do santuário- porque pensava que tinha direitos sobre tudo que dizia respeito à rosa que ele colhera.

Claro que a intervenção do outro Santo de Ouro, o cavaleiro de Áries, era também esperada- e previsível.

Assim, lutou contra ele, e teria vencido, se não fossem as rosas negras que interferiram no seu ataque.

Eis que a rosa ainda tinha vontade de lutar. Ficou triste, afinal, aquela beleza, que agora estava meio encoberta por todo aquele sangue e lama, estava prestes a ser ainda mais deteriorada.

O cavaleiro disse-lhe coisas que, talvez, explicassem do que ele era feito. Cosmo. Vida. Força.

Sim, Minos percebia isso tudo, naqueles olhos escuros e raivosos, naquele sangue tão bonito quanto o dono, naquela rosa vermelha que o homem sustentava na boca.

Quando o discurso inflamado virou ataque, Minos não hesitou em se defender dos espinhos da bela rosa, esquecendo-se da rosa-irmã desta.

**Sem pensar em nada  
Fez a minha vida  
E te deu**

Minos não sentiu o fim, até que Shion lhe mostrou o óbvio. Sentiu o sangue escorrer de seus lábios antes da pontada que lhe levou a retirar a rosa de seu próprio peito.

A raiva lhe tomou naquele momento, mas ela não era maior ou mais forte que o doce veneno da mais bela rosa do jardim de peixes. Não saberia precisar quanto tempo demorou para que o veneno lhe roubasse a vida. Talvez dias, ou só segundos – o tempo não tem muito sentido quando se está morrendo. Não saberia precisar quando o silêncio, a solidão da morte o abraçara.

**Sem contar os dias  
Que me faz morrer sem saber de ti  
Jogado à solidão**

O juiz sabia que o cavaleiro estaria morto em breve também. Era assim que a vida acontecia para aqueles que, como ele, resolveram lutar pelos ideais de um deus. Sabia que despertaria novamente, daqui a alguns séculos para outra guerra, e que aquele homem não estaria lá.

Era realmente uma pena, acordar num mundo em que não houvesse mais aquela beleza tão definitiva, tão certa e esperta. E então o juiz pensou que talvez – apenas talvez- ter outra chance não importasse tanto. Não foi arrependimento. Foi saudade.

**Mas se quer saber  
Se eu quero outra vida,  
Não, não.**

Ambos padeceram naquela batalha, mas foi Minos que levou a impressão consigo. O espinho da rosa varou sua carne, e a essência dela se entranhou fundo na consciência, agora suspensa, do juiz.

Ele, Minos, foi quem levou a certeza desesperadora de que agora tinha outro objetivo em mente, além da obrigação para com seu senhor.

Jamais esquecer a rosa que ele tanto se empenhou em colher para si.

**Eu quero mesmo é viver  
Pra esperar, esperar  
Devorar você**

* * *

**Notas Finais:** Bem, é isso. Não sei como ficou, se é digno ou não, mas eu precisava escrever, senão iria ficar louca. Assim, se vc chegou até aqui, que tal me deixar sua opinião? Aceito de tudo, ok, desde que seja educado o suficiente! XD


End file.
